


Angel

by Girl_WithTheDirtyMind



Series: Smut, Angst, and Deliciously Dark Plot Lines [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Winchesters, Caring Dean and Sam, Castiel Talks Dirty, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dark, Dean is a dick, Destiel if you squint - Freeform, Eventual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fear, Fears of Rape, Future Relaionship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Intense Castiel, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Moral Dilemmas, Nephilim!Reader, Non-Sexual Bondage, Nostalgia, Pain, Power Play, Protective Winchesters, Reader-Insert, Rituals, Rough handling, Sam saves the day, Scary Dean Winchester, Threats, Underage Drinking, Underage Reader, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism if you squint, castiel/reader - Freeform, confused reader, cuteness, minor fluff, nervous reader, no actual rape, virgin!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_WithTheDirtyMind/pseuds/Girl_WithTheDirtyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has no idea she is Nephilim, the Winchesters and Castiel hunt her down to kill her, as commanded by Heaven. Will they succeed? Or will she be able convince them not to?</p><p>The rape and underage tags are just courtesy, there is NO ACTUAL RAPE in the fic only fears and references :) Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kidnapping and Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fic I was toying with today while I was bored, left open ended in case people like it enough to continue :)
> 
> Warning**  
> There are justified fears of sexual assault throughout this fic, and some other content that readers may find offensive.  
> Enjoy!

You always knew there was something different about you.

You felt it during the strangest times. . . Like something inside had a mind of it’s own, stirring in the deepest recesses of your being. However in the 16 years of your life, nothing ever came out of these strange feelings so you chalked it all up to coming of age and hormones.

Everyone always said girls were crazy at this age, you just never thought it would feel so unsettling.

“Is that all for you, hun?” the cashier broke you from your reverie, and you gave her your best smile,

“Yeah Janice, thanks.” your voice was always so bubbly, everywhere you went you made people smile. Your mother told you it was a gift, that not everyone had the ability to carry such a bright light on their shoulder.

The cashier giggled back at you handing you your change,

“It’s getting late out honey,” her voice took on a slightly serious edge, “you keep an eye out, ya hear?” it was a little past midnight, but you weren’t really concerned seeing as home was only about half a mile away.

You kindly mimicked her tone,

“I will do just that Jan,” then a smile broke on your face, “have a good one!”

 

Once outside you scanned around the parking lot of the store, and noticed right away that there was a group of men standing around a truck on the far side of the parking lot. You judged by their loud hollering and obnoxious cat calls that they had been drinking, so you kept close to the side of the building in order to stay out of there way.

There was another single black car, classic model of some kind, sitting near the boisterous group.

Two men were leaning up against it holding beers casually in their hands, they seemed to be much calmer than the others, but they were both looking directly at you.

A trickle of nerves worked its way down your spine, and you chanced another look in their direction.

“Hey why don’t you come on over here sweetheart?” it came from someone in the large group, but the two reserved men only glanced over at him. It’s not like you expected them to intervene at all anyway.

You kept your eyes down and quickened your pace,

“Oh come on, don’t worry about the difference in numbers! We’ll _all_ take good care of you!” Your inward gasp was thankfully covered by the explosive laughter coming from the group, and as much as you wanted to scream at them for being pigs, you continued walking as though you couldn’t feel panic building low in your belly.

You didn’t chance another look at them just yet.

The sound of glass shattering on the pavement startled you into a jog, you were so close to the corner street where you could be out of sight. . .

“Well if you change your mind, we’ll be here all night. . .” you heard a different man chuckle drunkenly. Just before you rounded the corner you cast a quick backwards glance at the group of men and received a few suggestive whistles for it.

When you turned around you almost collided with a tall man standing directly in front of you, and you stumbled back with a surprised yelp. He didn’t move or apologize, only continued to loom in the shadows and block your path.

“Um. . . Excuse me. . .” you didn’t look up at him, but you could feel his gaze locked on you. Like it was burning a hole through the top of your head.

In fact, there was a certain tangible energy in the air, like electricity coming emanating off of him. You took a step back.

He was wearing a tan trench coat, a suit underneath, nice shoes, and had his look complete with a navy blue tie. What threw you off wasn’t how well dressed he was, but rather the level of intensity with which he was staring at you.

And it may have been your eyes playing tricks on you, but he seemed to be surrounded by some type of visible blue aura. It was faded, barely perceptible, but still there. You backed up more, and took a sharp breath when he moved forward.

“ ,” your eyes widened when he said your name, his voice was very deep and commanding. “I’m afraid you have not hidden yourself well enough from us.” Before you had time to think about his comment he was wrapping a hand around your forearm.

Burning tingles exploded from the place he touched and you screamed shrilly, jerking your arm back from him and stumbling clumsily back into the view of the drunkards.

“Don’t touch me,” you said uncertain of what exactly just happened. You knew only that you had two options now, to pray the men in the parking lot weren’t really as menacing as they wanted you to believe, or try your hand at fighting this one in front of you.

When he reached for your throbbing arm again you decided,

“Hey! Help me somebody!” you shrieked, surprising the man in front of you.

Turning on your heel, you began sprinting to the pick up full of hillbillies, trying your best to ignore the confederate flag sprouting out of the pickup bed.

“Oh look she’s back!” a heavy set man chortled sloppily.

“Decided you wanted to have some fun babe?” another sneered with a wink. You slowed to a halt second guessing your plan,

“N- _no_. . .” you wrapped your arms around yourself and tried to ignore the way the large men formed a circle around you.

Trapping you within their group.

“A man in the alley just tried to grab me, I need help. . .” you glanced through the circle of beasts to the two men still leaning on the classic car. They both looked calm still, like they were just going to sit back and watch this play out.

The shorter of the two actually had a smirk on his face, and when you made eye contact, he winked at you raising his beer slightly. You were beginning to feel nauseous.

“Well. . .” a deeper voice brought your attention back to the truck bed, where another large man casually heaved himself from the tailgate, “I think I know how to _help_ you out baby. Lucky for you I’m partial to (h/c)’s.” another round of brutish laughter rang through the group, and the man who seemed to be the leader waltzed toward you with a menacing glint in his eye.

“No. . . um no thank you,” an amused snort sounded from the classic car at your naivety.

You backed up only to come into contact with another of the group standing behind you like a wall.

“I j-just need a phone. Do-do you have a cell phone?”

“Aw. Cute stutter girl,” he leaned down in your face now close enough that you could feel his rancid breath on your lips, “am I makin you nervous?” you raised your hands in a pleading gesture to the man,

“Nervous in a good way I bet!” Someone shouted from the group, eliciting another round of loud whoops and cheers from the men. You were outright frightened now, unsure how to defuse the situation, and you weren’t at all surprised that tears were suddenly blurring your vision.

“ _Please._ . .” you sniveled slightly earning mocking crying noises and chuckles from the hicks surrounding you.

You couldn’t believe that no one would help you.

You had escaped a man in an alley, only to run straight into a group who wanted nothing more than to sexually harass you. If that was all they wanted that is.

The man in your face made a show of impersonating you, rubbing one eye and jutting his bottom lip out while making exaggerated whimpering noises,

“Oh _please_ mister. . .” he mimicked your voice dramatically before straightening to his towering height and busting a loud laugh from his chest, startling you back harder into the solid man behind you.

“Quit pretendin like you don’t want it, and hop in my truck. We’ll drive you on out to camp and show you a good ol’ Kentucky-style time.”

All of the panic finally spilled over the edge on that comment and in a fit of desperation you planted a solid kick to the big man’s groin. Before you could lose your courage you turned and did the same to the man behind you, then took off in a full sprint to the store about 100 yards away.

Angry yelling and the sound of heavy footfalls behind you drew a sob out of your throat, but you dared not look back, the doors still seemed so far away.

You screamed loudly when your felt a pair of steel arms jerk you back into a solid chest, and did your best to break his hold. Flailing wildly, screaming all the while.

“I got her boys!” the man called roughly over your shoulder, but he didn’t sound quite like the hillbillies from the truck. You grabbed at his hard forearms, craned around to look at your captor, and were met with green eyes giving you an identical wink as the one he gave you earlier.

It was the shorter man from the classic car, but as it turned out he wasn’t all that short.

“Heya sweetheart,” he grumbled into your ear with a grin, and you became a sobbing mess.

Wasn’t there a single man out there that didn’t want to hurt you?

When he lifted you off the pavement, you started really screaming, hoping somebody in the store would hear you. He clamped a rough hand over your mouth, holding you off of the ground with one arm, and began to carry you over to his car.

He was strong.

Any pride you had was trashed when you started begging him into his hand, babbling unintelligible sentences about letting you go that he wouldn’t hear correctly anyway.

“Yeah yeah,” he grumbled as if he’d heard it a thousand times, “Sammy open the back will ya?” the sound of an old car door creaking caused you to scream more frantically into his hand,

“No man, the _trunk_! Open the trunk,” he barked and finally spun you around to see the absolute giant waiting by the gaping trunk door. You felt your (e/c) eyes widen when they took in the creepy sigil painted on the bottom of the trunk lid. Of course they were part of some creepy backwoods cult.

When your thighs hit the back of the car, you weakly grabbed at the open lid to avoid being shoved in, you even began pushing back with your feet.

“Dean move your hand,” the giant mumbled in surprisingly calm voice given the situation, and the large hand over your face was removed, unleashing loud sobs from your mouth.

Not a second after Dean released his hand did a huge fist crash brutally into the entire left side of your face, leaving you with only the feeling of being tossed into the musty trunk and then unwanted blackness.

 ******

You woke in stages.

First was pain. There was blinding pressure in your skull, and a burning type of feeling on the left side of your lower hip.

Second stage was sound. Not much of it, only the sound of metallic clicking and low voices arguing quietly. Ever so slowly you began to feel your limbs again, and you were hit with a stale smell of an old room.

Beneath you was a familiar soft feeling of a mattress, and you had a moment of relief that whatever happened to you was only a nightmare. The air felt cool on your stomach, and you determined that you must not have worn a shirt to bed, only your bra and leggings this time.

You tried to bring your arm down to feel your head and asses the dull burn on your hip, but something caught it. . . Some kind of coarse material. Then it clicked.

_Rope._

Someone had tied your hands above your head. This wasn’t home. You weren’t dreaming.

You tried to move your feet only to be hit with the same problem, but it was more frightening because each ankle seemed to be tied to its corresponding bedpost, leaving your legs spread wide.

You jerked at your limbs, whimpering when it only resulted in the rough rope digging into your skin.

“Yeah you won’t be getting out of that. I know my knots sweetheart.” you froze at the familiar rough voice, and finally cracked open your eyes. The man who grabbed you in the parking lot- Dean as you recalled- was sitting in a chair at your hip, watching you intently while flicking a small knife open and closed in his hand.

He had a misleading smile on his face.

The burning at your hip intensified when you saw the blood, a small symbol had been carved into your skin while you slept. Taking a choppy breath you worked to stay calm and twisted your wrists around in the bindings on the headboard, ignoring that damned smirk on his face.  
You were in a small motel room, there was another bed-unslept in- a bathroom, and a small kitchenette. The low murmuring was coming from the offensively tall man who’d punched your lights out and to your increasing horror, the unsettling man in the trench coat from the alley.

You started crying.

You couldn’t help it.

Dean stood suddenly and you flinched at the movement,

“Save the waterworks princess, we know what you are.” he growled down at you before turning to the others, “Guys she’s awake.” The two other men turned to pin you with narrowed eyes, you would have no friends here.

When they crossed the room you weren’t sure what to expect so you started jerking on the restraints again,

“ _No no no no no_ ,” the word jumped out of your mouth over and over as your imagination ran wild with what their intentions might be. They stopped at your bedside, the long haired giant nearest your head, Dean by your feet, and the trench coat clad man in the middle of them.

Just staring down at you.

You were crying softly on the bed, little bursts of air and tiny snivels escaping now and then, and you were trying desperately to close your legs. The way you were splayed out made you feel fragile and vulnerable to. . . Well _that_.

Noticing your feeble attempts to protect yourself, Dean snorted suddenly and you jumped again.

“Well Cas,” the long haired man spoke, “you’re sure?” Cas reached for your abdomen, and you turned your face into your arm, not wanting to watch anymore. When his warm hand came to rest on your skin, you allowed a low sob to fill the silence followed by more hitching breaths.

“I’m sure Sam,” came Cas’s deep voice. You squeezed your teary eyes shut,

“ _Please_ don’t hurt me,” you wept to the men, “please don’t do-don’t do _anything_ to me, please.” Dean allowed you to sob helplessly for a moment before he answered you harshly,

“Nice performance, but this ain’t Broadway.” then Cas spoke in a level voice,

“You are an abomination, and must be stopped.” you looked up at them then, confusion etched on your face,

“What?” you whispered, “What are you talking about?”

“You are Nephilim, pretending otherwise will not help your case.” Cas stated plainly.

“You know what I don’t get though is why you didn’t just use your grace to ice those guys back at the store.” Dean wondered aloud.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you said honestly, “you guys are crazy!” jerking wildly on the ropes you began to scream at the top of your lungs, thinking the walls must not be that thick in that cheap place.

Large rough fingers squeezed your left leg just above the knee until you were bawling in pain,

“Stop, stop _please_!” you begged Dean,

“Then shut the hell up, you’ll wake the neighbors.” he growled but loosened his grip slightly. His hand so high up your thigh sent warning sirens to your brain, and you tried again to close your wide spread legs in case he wanted to hit home.

“Don’t flatter yourself doll,” he grumbled, “I prefer my women willing. . . _and_ legal.” but he didn’t move his hand. Left it instead as a warning.

“Guys. . .” Sam finally spoke again, “I don’t think she knows.” he was studying your face intently. “Have you ever noticed anything. . . Out of the ordinary about yourself?” he spoke to you softly,

“Sam come on- let’s just gank this bitch and get out of Dodge,” Dean suggested.

“No Dean hang on, we watched her tonight-she didn’t kill anybody!” his huge hands were waving around near your head while he spoke,

“Wh-why would I _kill_ anyone?” Cas was looking at you with a furrowed brow, like he was thinking. The room was quiet so you answered Sam’s question, “Sometimes I feel different. . . But I think it’s because I’m a girl you know?” Cas interjected then,

“When you look at me, what do you see?” you swallowed and Dean’s gaze hardened.

“Well you look like a normal man but-” you wondered if you should tell them, “but there is like a blue _glow_ around you and--and I can feel this intense electricity when you’re near me.”

“And you don’t know why,” it was supposed to be a question but sounded like a statement.

“No. . . I’ve never seen it before I swear,” then you whispered, “is something wrong with me?” Sam’s face softened completely at your question, but Dean still had a hard glare on his face,

“Well you’re not feeling electricity because your soul mates,” his sass was strong, and Sam huffed hotly.

“This is ridiculous- I’m cutting her down,” Sam whipped out a knife from his pocket and you couldn’t help but stiffen slightly at the sight of it, “I’m just cutting the ropes off, it’s alright.” he assured you.

“It doesn’t matter if she knows or not, she’s Nephilim! We need to kill her anyway, right Cas?” you were thankful that Sam ignored Dean’s protests and continued cutting.

“That’s what Heaven ordered, but she isn’t at all what I expected. . .” he tore his gaze away from yours, “she’s an innocent Dean, she hasn’t harmed anyone.” Dean looked disgusted and finally released your leg completely,

“Fine. _Fine._ Play house with the monster, see if I care.” and with that he stormed from the motel room slamming the door in the process.

“ _Monster_?” you whispered quietly, dragging Cas’s attention back to you.

“I am an Angel of the Lord,” he murmured quietly, “you can see that because you are Nephilim.”

“Half human, half Angel.” Sam said as if that clarified anything, he finally finished cutting you free and you winced at the blood rushing back into your limbs.

“Why would you want to kill me?” you asked sitting up, and gasping at the cuts in your hip,

“Because Heaven ordered it,” he paused, “but seeing as you are innocent, I will not execute you unless you give me a reason.” you shivered but decided he didn’t mean it as threatening as it sounded.

“Sorry about the portrait in your side, it’s meant to keep you from disappearing to get away from us.” Sam explained.

“I can do that?” Holy shit.

“Well not anymore. . .” he shifted awkwardly, “you’re supposed to have superhuman strength too, but your telling us that you’ve never experienced anything like that?”

“No, never.” you nodded still digesting the news that you weren’t all human. Cas spoke then,

“I suggest you take her to the bunker with you and Dean to-”

“Wait no- I’m not going anywhere with Dean, he wants to kill me!” you yelled a little too loudly, but Cas and Sam ignored you,

“ -further explore her abilities, maybe she can aid you both in certain hunts during her stay. Just until she understands her abilities and it is clear that she is not a threat to the human race and Angels alike.” Sam was nodding along with him, but you were in shock.

“I’m not going! I have a family and friends, you can’t just take me away from all of that!” Sam looked at you apologetically,

“You don’t really have a choice here ,” he murmured and gestured to your bleeding hip. “Only for a few months or so.”

“Don’t do this to me,” you were shaking your head.

You were afraid. Afraid of the new outlook.

Afraid of going with them. Really afraid of Dean.

“It will be okay, you might actually like it.” and with that he turned away from you and began packing an open duffle bag on the bed, Cas looked at you while you were having an eternal panic.

“If you’re an Angel, then you know this isn’t right.” you pleaded with him. His piercing blue eyes narrowed,

“You are lucky to be alive, don’t mistake me sparing your life for friendship just yet.” when he saw your tears start up again, and the way your head swiveled around looking for an escape, he promptly extended two fingers toward your forehead.

“This will make for an easier travel I believe,” his gravelly voice was louder, like he was speaking to Sam.

And then his fingers touched your skin and everything around you once again faded completely to black.


	2. Fearing Dean Winchester and Eavesdropping on Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in a room with a grumpy Dean, he thinks you're hiding something. . . Needless to say that doesn't bode well for you at first. Castiel shows up with some not-so-exciting news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were enough kudos and comments that I decided to continue this fic with two more chapters, sorry for the super long wait! Thanks for the encouragement :) I didn't tag the whole fic so I could keep the ending a secret! 
> 
> Part of this chapter is written in Dean's POV, mostly so the reader can see that Dean's behavior is justified rather than him acting like an asshole for no reason. Winchesters aren't too great at expressing their feelings. . :)
> 
> Enjoy!

There was a pressure in your head as you slowly came to.

You opened your eyes to see a ceiling that looked to be made of stone. . . Nothing like the one in your bedroom. Laying as still as possible you just stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling, trying to convince yourself that everything that happened was only a dream.

No it was _nightmare_. Two men and an Angel kidnapping you because you weren’t human. As if that wasn’t enough to build a nightmare, one of the men made it explicitly clear that he wanted nothing more than to just kill you.

A high pitched whimper absently fell from your lips as you thought more and more about the situation.

Cool air on your midsection let you know that you were still only in your bra and leggings from the motel, that no one had bothered to cover you with a blanket if anything, and that little detail somehow made you feel even more vulnerable.

_I don’t even have clothes on. Maybe I’m not even_ worthy _of clothes in the eyes of those men._

The harsh sound of a throat clearing somewhere in the room startled you enough to make you shoot straight up in the bed, wide eyed and frightened. Your breath caught in your throat when you saw who it was.

It was Dean.

He was sitting in the corner of the small room near the foot of your bed, watching you with a hard gaze that made your breathing pick up in terror.

_No, why did it have to be him waiting for me to wake up?_

No one person had ever scared you so much in all of your 16 years. You instinctively covered your chest with your hands, grateful that at least you hadn’t been tied up this time.

“Mornin bitch,” he quipped with a smirk, no doubt amused at your mannerisms. Instead of answering him, you slowly inched along the edge of the bed until you hit the headboard, putting as much distance between you and the man as possible.

You brought your knees up to your chest and crossed your ankles, now looking as small as you felt in his presence. He wouldn’t stop watching you.

“Wh-where’s Sam?” you dared to ask and shrunk back at his darkening features,

“You don’t get to say his name, got it?” he snarled with enough venom to make your eyes water.

“Okay. . .” you whispered quietly, trying to appease him, but he rose from the chair eyeing you menacingly. All you could do was stare up at him with wide (e/c) eyes that were silently begging him not to come close to you.

_Please don’t come over here, please don’t come over here. . ._

By the amused look on his face, he had read your plea loud and clear, but instead of complying to make you feel safe, Dean closed the distance to your spot on the edge of the mattress in two easy strides.

You cast your gaze quickly to the floor, fearing that he might take eye contact as a challenge, and let’s be honest he was far too intimidating to look at right then. _Yes, best to be quiet and still. . . Don’t provoke the angry man._

You waited in anticipation for him to speak, or anything, but all he did was stand in front of you with clenched fists practically radiating a murderous aura. _What is he going to do to me?_

You were shaking. Shaking so hard you were sure he could see it, and after a long tense moment you felt your features scrunch up with the burn of tears, so you buried your face in your knees in a pathetic attempt to hide from him.

You’re body wasn’t having it though, and jumped with your silent sobs.

You heard him sigh harshly above you and you stiffened even more, frightened by the fact that you had irritated him further.

“Sam’s at the store getting you a few things,” he broke the silence. “I don’t know why though, if it were up to me you’d be chained up in the goddamned dungeon sweatin' it out right now.” by the tone of his voice he seemed to be pondering that idea, and you chanced a look up at him.

His eyes crinkled quizzically, while he took in the tears running down your face, and to your surprise his hard angry features actually softened minutely.

However when lifted his hand toward your face suddenly, you startled and frantically batted his hand away, unable to help the instinctual reaction.

Dean’s growl was the only warning you got before you were lifted off of the bed by your upper arms, and slammed into a wall hard enough to make you scream.

“You wanna fight me bitch? Is that what you want?” he was a whole head and a half taller than you and you were trying to curl away from him, so he was basically speaking to the top of your head.

“N-no, _no_!” you sobbed desperately. Fighting him was the last thing you wanted to do, “Please no. . . _Please_. . .” you were hiccuping on your tears like a toddler, shaking violently in his grip against the wall.

“Goddamnit!” He roared in such a way that it scared another scream from your throat, and you were abruptly pulled from the wall and thrown to the floor. You landed heavily on your belly, but were too worked up to feel the pain.

Instead you immediately began to scramble away from Dean, only wanting to put distance between the two of you, but that wasn’t what he had in mind. His big hand closed painfully around the back of your neck, halting your escape, and he sat heavily on your lower back with a knee on each side of your hips.

You froze beneath him.

“You think you can fool me huh?” he shouted above you, “Maybe if you _bawl_ enough, I’ll forget what you are? Not a chance sweetheart.” his use of the term was not kind, and you tried to control your choppy panicked breathing while you waited for him to do something horrible.

He shifted so he could speak directly into your ear, his breath was hot against your face,

“Come on do somethin,” he ground out huskily, “You may have Sam and Cas fooled, but I know that you know what you are. So quit playing and give me a reason to kill you.” that last part had you sobbing loudly into the stone floor, your voice was thick as you tried to get words out.

“Pl-please don’t kill me. . .” you wept shaking in fear, “I’m telling you the _truth_! I - I - _oh_ _god_ \- I just want to go home. . .” more hiccups as fat tears puddled on the floor, “please. . _please_ I’m so scared. . .” that last line was more of a whisper to yourself, but you knew he heard it.

His hand released your neck to flip you over swiftly, you squeezed your eyes closed and covered your head with both arms to protect yourself as much as you could.

A loud frightened squeak burst from your lips when he gripped your wrists and slammed them into the floor by your head. You couldn’t _believe_ how terrifying Dean was, he radiated dominance, fury, and violence; a combination that had you wanting to disappear forever just to get away from him.

You kept your eyes tightly closed and turned your face to the side, your lips were pressed into a tight line while you tried to hold sobs in, and your fist were clenched so hard your hands were turning white.

“Look at me bitch,” you felt his breath on your cheek, and you shrunk into the stone back with a whine, desperate for some distance.

“ _No_. . .” you sniveled immediately feeling his grip tighten to a painful level on your wrists, apparently not too thrilled with your answer. With self preservation in mind, you slowly cracked your eyes open and turned your face up to his, letting through a whole new river of tears that were trapped behind your eyelids.

They blurred your vision for a moment but when Dean came into focus his face was mere inches from yours, all you could see were his anger darkened green eyes. You body jerked a few times with a new wave of suppressed sobs,

“I swear to _God_ I’m telling you the truth De-” you almost said his name but remembered that he wouldn’t like that, so instead you inhaled shakily. He seemed to be studying you carefully, green eyes scanning your features intensely like he was _looking_ for something.

“Please believe me!” you begged desperately through your tears.

At first you thought it was wishful thinking when you saw his gaze soften a fraction, but when he blinked and released your arms to sit back on your stomach, his eyes undeniably held obvious guilt.

You didn’t dare move though, the man was clearly unstable based on his actions so far, so you kept your arms by your head where he left them and just watched him sitting there on top of you, staring.

The silence was tense,

“You really have no clue what’s going on here do you?” he finally spoke. You swallowed,

“No,” you whispered nervously. Dean rubbed his hands on his thighs and cast his gaze away from you nodding. He scrubbed a hand over his face and ran it through his hair before a short laugh burst from his mouth, causing you to jump slightly.

As if that little movement reminded him that you were still there, his eyes flickered back down at your scared form and blinked before saying,

“You can relax kid, I won’t hurt you.” he paused thoughtfully and shrugged, “At least not _yet_ anyway.” he fluidly rose the rest of the way off of you, and offered you a hand. You only stared at it, unsure if this was some kind of trick.

He shook it at you impatiently,

“Come on get up,” he ordered and then in a much softer tone, “I won’t bite _alright_? You have my word.” _Like his word means anything to me._ Deciding it was best to do what he asked, you reached for him, surprised at how much your hand was still trembling.

He noticed and his face fell a fraction. _Does he actually feel bad? No. . No of course not, this guy_ hates _me_. He hoisted you up easily, without so much as a grunt and you averted your eyes from him nervously.

“I bet you're pretty hungry, huh?” he asked without releasing your hand, “yeah you’re probably hungry.” he answered himself and held onto your hand even as he started for the door.

You balked and pulled against him slightly, but his grip only tightened a little and he glanced back at you,

“I’m only taking you to the kitchen, it’s alright. . .” you nodded still tense and worried, but he wasn’t letting go of your hand so you had to follow him. He walked into the hall with you in tow, wide eyed and a little cold due to your lack of clothing.

You felt so small walking with him, and you found yourself wishing Sam was there even though you weren’t sure about him either. He seemed like the lesser of the two evils back at the motel anyway. . .

Each time you rounded a corner or came to an especially dark portion of the corridor, you couldn’t help but tense up.

Even though Dean seemed relatively reserved now, he was still a stranger - a volatile stranger at that - and you were in a strange place, and you weren’t sure what was going to happen to you, and you had _already_ been attacked, and you still weren’t wearing any _god_ _damned_ clothes!

However, each time you stiffened or hesitated, Dean did something that surprised you a little.

The previously violent man squeezed your hand gently as if he was trying to encourage you, or maybe he was just trying to remind you he was there and wasn’t letting you go.

**Dean P.O.V**

She was tiptoeing barefoot behind him, stiff as a board, looking around constantly like something might come out of a wall and attack her.

The girl was clearly on high alert.

Not that Dean could blame her, he’d started off her day with a show of violence after all. _Not like I care anyway. . . She’s just some_ monster _right?_

The hunter noticed as they walked down the hall that every time he hit a corner or walked by something that might look scary to a young girl, her small hand tensed up in his grip.

Almost without realizing he was doing it, he’d give her a little squeeze every time she did this. To reassure her, he thought. _People do that I think. . ._

He wasn't’ sure if she realized that she was making noise or not. Every so often a little whimper or tiny whine would sound behind him, and he didn’t know what it was, but the way she sounded - so scared and nervous - pissed him off. . . No wait, it broke his heart a little.

But Dean Winchester had never been too great at showing people how he really felt so she just thought he was angry. Which only scared her more.

Dean cleared his throat while they walked, not missing the way she jumped a little at the sound,

“So. . . How old are you anyway?” lame question, but he felt like he had to break the silence somehow. It took her a second to answer,

“Um, I’m-I’m sixteen.” her voice was really quiet, and that fucking stutter was getting on his nerves,

“Quit stuttering,” he winced internally at his own tone,

“S-sorry,” she tripped over her words again, and he heard a sudden fearful sob bubble out behind him, “Sorry! I-I’m trying to stop, oh _god_ , I’m sorry. . .” he was surprised at how panicked she sounded over something so small.

“It’s. . . fine.” he said unsure of how to get her to relax, or if she even could relax. “I’m not gonna bite your head off over a stutter.” they were almost to the kitchen, and he could still hear soft sniveling behind him.

_She just needs to eat. Everyone feels better after they eat, right?_

He pushed through the double doors into the kitchen and finally released her hand. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the girl back up several paces and wrap her arms around herself protectively.

_Clothes. She needs clothes. Food first, then clothes._

He opened the fridge and frowned at the sparseness of it.  _Don’t we have any food around here?_

The only thing occupying the fridge was an apple pie and a six pack of beer, he cleared his throat and spoke without looking at her,

“We got pie and beer. . .” he thought for a moment, “well _and_ whiskey so whaddaya want kid?” silence. With one hand on the open door Dean turned slightly to see her. She was fucking crying again.

_Again!_

She was looking at the floor with tears running down her cheeks, and a hand covering her mouth to keep the sound in he supposed. The hunter shifted awkwardly as he thought about what to say, he’d never really been good at crying chicks. . .

He sighed and she glanced up at him for a second,

“What the Hell’s wrong now?” yeah that was a shitty start.

He saw her stiffen at his tone and when she only shook her head, he reached for the pie and beer and turned to set them gently on the counter. Then he gave her his full attention.

She didn’t seem to like that.

The girl backed away even further and kept her eyes down like he was some sort of wild animal or something. Set to attack her at any moment.

“ _Well_?” he snapped sounding angry, but really he just didn’t like the feeling of being uncertain. . . He hardly ever felt that way so it was coming out in the form of anger.

“Sorry,” he barely caught her whisper, having to cock his head and take a few steps toward her,

“Why are you _apologizing_ to me?” she glanced up at him and quickly looked down again, he could have sworn that he could hear her heart beating,

“I - I don’t _know_. . .” she swallowed loudly and more tears flooded her red cheeks.

Dean straightened, squinting at her while he tried to figure his next move. She was clearly terrified of him. That much was _painfully_ obvious. He decided she might feel a little better if he told her exactly what he was doing,

“Okay, I’m gonna get you some water and heat up this pie. You need to eat, it will make you feel better I promise. I’ll get you one of my shirts. . . It’ll be too big but it’s better than walking around in a bra I’m betting.” he caught her gaze when she looked up at him, she still looked apprehensive.

So he said the next few words naturally before he even had time to stop them,

“Does that sound alright sweetheart?” she blinked a couple times like he was from another planet before nodding slowly,

“Yes. . . Um yeah,” she whispered, “Th-thank you.” Dean nodded and patted the counter beside him,

“Hop up and have a seat. Try and relax will ya?” she didn’t move from her spot so he waved a dismissive hand at her and started his tasks. While her piece of pie was in the microwave, Dean set a glass of water on the counter for her and quickly made his way to his room.

There he snagged his green button down shirt from his bed, kicking himself for not doing laundry recently. Almost as an after thought, Dean took the whiskey bottle from his bedside drawer and decided he would pour her a glass. . .

It always did wonders when his nerves were shot. _Whatever she better be grateful I even got her a fucking shirt. Monsters shouldn’t be wearing my clothes._ But something in the back of his mind was reminding him that the girl didn’t know she was Nephilim.

He knew it.

He’d seen it loud and clear in her eyes when he attacked her this morning. . . nobody can lie that well.

She was sitting on the counter when he came back into the kitchen, he was relieved to see her sipping on the water he’d given her, but that relief was short lived when he saw her whole demeanor change as he entered the room.

Setting the shirt beside her slowly, he pulled the pie from the microwave, stuck a fork in it and held it out to her.

She ate like she hadn’t in _years_ , seemingly uncaring to his eyes on her while she shoveled forkfuls of warm apple to her mouth, he smirked a little deciding the way she was eating was oddly adorable.

It reminded him of the days when he took care of Sammy while John was on a hunt. Taking a shot glass from the cabinet, he filled it with whiskey and downed it before filling it again and turning back to her.

She was just finishing her last bite of pie,

“Here drink this,” he offered it to her and she stared at it,

“I’m only sixteen. . .” she murmured hesitantly, setting the plate down beside her.

“Don’t care, it’ll make you feel better. . . Calm you down a bit.” when she still didn’t take it he decided to use her fear of him to his advantage, “Drink. _It_.” he purposely spoke with a hard tone and almost laughed out loud at how quickly her hand flashed out and snatched the glass away from him.

The girl sniffed it and wrinkled her nose,

“It smells like nail polish remover,” she told him and he just shrugged,

“Swallow it quick.” With that she closed her eyes and downed it all at once, and for a second Dean was impressed, until she started loudly sputtering and coughing up a storm. Her eyes flew open,

“Ahh, it burns!” she squealed breathlessly grabbing her throat and clutching her stomach.

Dean couldn’t help but laugh that time. He threw his head back and grabbed the counter, chuckling deeply at her reaction, and almost didn’t believe it when he heard her girlish little giggle chime in.

“Put that shirt on will ya?” he pretended to complain before grabbing her dishes to throw them in the sink. She did just that, swimming in his shirt that was several sizes too big on her, and damn it if that wasn’t adorable too.

“It. . . Smells like _man_. . .” she was fussing over it and picking at it with her delicate fingers,

“Yeah hasn’t been washed in a few days, you’re welcome.” he muttered with a grin, he was just happy she was actually speaking now. Whiskey does wonders.

“Thanks,” she said automatically just as the double doors swung open, revealing Sam.

“Sammy! How nice of you to join us,” Dean said loudly, earning a confused face from his little brother.

“Hey. . Did Cas pop in yet?” he asked, crossing the room to the girl still perched on the counter,

“Oh I wouldn’t do that Sam, I’ll be surprised if she let’s you anywhere near her -” he was cut short when the girl hopped off the counter and ran the rest of the way to Sam, throwing herself into him.

_Okay so count me surprised I guess._

“Hey ,” he murmured softly, “are you doing okay?” _God Sam was so much better at this kind of thing. . . He even remembered her name._

When Dean really thought about it he wasn’t all too surprised that she trusted his little brother so quickly, what with the sincere eyes and all that bullshit. Especially when it was either Sam or himself to choose from. . .yeah he guessed his brother was a little less frightening to her given the circumstances.

And then he heard her tiny voice muffled by Sam’s chest,

“Your brother is scary. .” he rolled his eyes but was instantly pinned with the bitch face from Sam,

“What did you do?” he demanded with his arms still around her, “Oh we just had a moment this morning, but nothing a little pie and whiskey can’t fix,” he shrugged,

“You gave her alcohol?” he asked incredulously, “ _Dean_!”

“Oh lighten up, she wouldn’t quit cryin'. I had to do _something_ ,” he changed the subject, “So _what_ about Cas?”

**Your P.O.V**

Something about Sam Winchester made you feel safe. Which was crazy because you barely knew the man. . . Maybe it was the whiskey Dean made you drink.

You _were_ feeling a little fuzzy, and it wasn’t like you to tell Sam that his brother was scary right away like that. Even though it was the absolute truth. In fact now that you thought about it, you’d never ingested alcohol once in your entire life.

_Yep a shot of whiskey would probably fuck me up good._

Whatever the reason, you found yourself clinging to the tall man like he was your life line.

“So _what_ about Cas?” Dean asked from behind you, and you buried your face further into Sam’s warm chest. The big man palmed the back of your head gently while he spoke,

“Uh. . . Well. . .” you felt him clear his throat more than you heard it, and a jerking movement like he was gesturing with his head.

“Oh right,” you heard Dean say with a loud clap of his hands, “meetcha in the library.” you kept your face hidden until you heard him leave, and then Sam took your arms to gently push you away.

He bent forward slightly, and the simple action made him seem less intimidating,

“Hey why don’t you hang out here for now while I have a word with my brother alone,” you blinked at him slowly feeling the effects of the whiskey, “just for a minute, alright?”

“Are you talking about _me_?” you slurred and hit his hands away from you, feeling a pouty expression settle on your face. Sam huffed a laugh at your behavior and straightened, nodding at you like he guessed you might be a little drunk,

“Just stay here, alright? I’ll be back in a minute.” and with that he turned and left you swaying slightly in the kitchen,

“M’not staying. . . here,” you mumbled to yourself, trying to get the room to focus.

After a moment you sluggishly walked through the doors after Sam. When he was nowhere to be seen you huffed and turned in the direction where Dean brought you from, and made your way slowly through the dark corridor _._

_Am I in some kind of castle or something?_

Your childish imagination had you fully expecting to run across one of those creepy mounted knights in shining armor on the wall, at any moment. You walked for what seemed like forever before you finally heard low murmuring.

It was coming from behind two large oak doors, one had a brass name plate on it reading _“Library”_ you pressed your ear against it and immediately heard Dean’s voice,

“Okay so what are you telling me Cas? We gotta put this girl through a _ritual_?” he sounded stressed.

“Why am I always repeating myself with you two?” he didn’t sound irritated though, it was more of an honest sounding question, “Yes. In ‘s case a ritual needs to be performed in order to draw out her Nephilim powers, it requires three key ingredients -”

“The blood of the fallen, the First Ash, and the. . . Joining of two _bodies_?” Sam interrupted him impatiently. None of that sounded good to you. “What does all that mean?”

“The Blood of the Fallen refers to my Grace -”

“Since you’re a Fallen Angel.” Dean clarified,

“Yes. The First Ash indicates the ruin created from Sodom and Gomorrah.” there was silence, “Are either of you familiar with Genesis 19:24?” more silence, and a loud sigh,

“'Then the Lord rained on Sodom and Gomorrah brimstone and fire from the Lord out of heaven.' So it is written.”

“Okay well how are we supposed to recover ash from two ancient cities?” Dean questioned gruffly,

“I am a celestial being,” you could practically hear the eye roll in his words, “I have already acquired the First Ash.” Sam cleared his throat and there was shuffling,

“And. . . The joining of two bodies?” he finally asked the question on everyone’s mind. Without missing a beat Castiel answered,

“It is exactly what it sounds like, the girl can choose either of the three of us for the final ingredient in the ritual.”

“ _To_. . .?” that was Sam again,

“Engage in intercourse with,” Cas confirmed your fears, “was that not clear?”

“ _What_!” you slapped a hand over your mouth when you realized you’d just yelled that out loud.

“Son of a _bitch_ ,” you heard Dean groan on the other side of the door. When loud footsteps vibrated up to the door, you took off, not completely sure why you did but all you knew was that you couldn’t look any of them in the eye after what you just heard.

“Hey!” you heard Dean’s deep voice boom behind you, “Hey get back here kid, there’s nothin to be afraid of!” Like Hell there wasn’t, you weren’t going to be a part of some crazy ritual, and you sure as Hell weren’t having _sex_ with anyone.

You glanced over your shoulder to see Sam and Dean leaning out of the doorway with concerned expressions, and whipped your head back around just in time to collide with something solid.

You bounced off and fell on your ass, looking up only to see that freaking Angel staring down at you,

“Curious,” he muttered while he studied you. Approaching boots thudded down the hall, while you held his blue eyed gaze.

“Hey you alright kiddo?” Dean asked. When you felt his hand on your shoulder you jerked away from him and struggled to your feet,

“Listen,” you started, “I’m - I’m not doing _that_ with any of you, okay?” you flicked your eyes between the three of them blocking off all routes of escape, “I don’t want magical powers, so can we just. . I don’t know. . Skip it?” You finished weakly and were rewarded with a sympathetic look from Sam, but Castiel answered,

“No.” you looked up at him with watering eyes, this was too much, “If you don’t reveal your power, it will essentially explode. Power of that magnitude erupting could destroy a large portion of your world.”

There was silence as everyone took in the situation, you looked over at Dean who met your gaze without hesitation,

“Want some more whiskey?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have the last chapter written, let me know what you think! The third chapter isn't tagged yet, so prepare to be surprised!
> 
> Comments and suggestions welcome :) Hope you enjoyed!


	3. You Can't Be Innocent and Powerful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big decision is left up to you, and you don't take it very well at first. You become Nephilim!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait, I feel like an ass! Hope the third chapter is everything you dreamed it would be. Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy!! :)
> 
> **Underage ahead and some other elements that readers may find offensive. Proceed with caution! **

Since Sam refused to let Dean pump you full of alcohol, you were currently perched on the oak table in the vast library sipping a Diet Coke.

Vaguely you heard the low murmuring of a conversation just outside the giant wood doors, Sam Dean and Castiel were likely discussing other options regarding the “joining of bodies” to set your power free.

You shook your head and took another swig of the can,

“I can’t believe this is happening to me.” you murmured to yourself. There was an eerily low groaning of door hinges, drawing your attention to Sam poking his head in the room.

He had an apologetic smile on his face, and you wondered if they’d found another option yet,

“Hey, um I just needed to ask you if. . .” he trailed off and you felt your face heat up at where this could be going. He cocked his head and made a face that told you he was at a loss for words.

Dean shuffled impatiently behind his brother and cleared his throat,

“Jesus Sammy spit it out,” he grumbled and Sam glanced back, speaking through clenched teeth,

“I want to put it _lightly_ ,” Dean rolled his eyes and put a hand in the pocket of his jeans. _Oh great, what fresh Hell is this about to be?_ About another 30 seconds of Sam just struggling to speak Dean called over his shoulder,

“You a virgin or what?” you felt your face heat up automatically, and Sam lightly smacked Dean on the arm. Well I sure as Hell wasn’t expecting that. . . Now it was your turn to forget how to speak,

“I - Um. . . Well -” you dropped your eyes to watch your feet dangle from the table,

“I’m taking that as a yes,” Dean stated matter of factly, and it only made your face burn hotter.

“Christ Dean, do you have _any_ filter?” Sam groaned at his brother. All you wanted to do was disappear then, feeling an unexpected rush of humiliation at your lack of experience. As if you couldn’t make matters worse, you spoke without much thought,

“I’m only sixteen. . .” it was a quiet declaration, but you knew by their sudden silence that they’d heard you.

“You um. . .” it was Sam’s voice, but you didn’t dare look up. There was no way his expression would be one you wanted to see, “you have _nothing_ to be embarrassed or worried about, okay?” that caught your attention.

And then Dean chimed in,

“Yeah this whole situation is pretty messed up, alright?” his voice was rough, “You just sit tight and relax, we’re gonna figure a way out of this kiddo.” you winced a fraction at the pet name.

If I have to have sex with one of them, it would be less weird if they wouldn’t call me kiddo.

“Okay.” you whispered, wondering if there even was a way out of this. Another low groan signaled that the wooden door was swinging closed again, leaving you alone with your diet coke.

Idly you entertained the idea of possibly escaping in your mind.

There was another exit to the library on the other side of the room, and you thought for sure that there had to be a way out of the bunker in that direction. . . It wasn’t that you were really _against_ sex.

You just hadn’t worked up the courage to actually do it yet.

And you couldn’t just sit still while three strangers outside the room discussed taking your virginity like it was no big deal. Plus you didn’t feel any power inside of you, let alone enough to destroy half of the world!

In the end what it came down to was that you were scared. Afraid of everything about your current predicament, and by no means were you ready " _be_ " with a man who might be twice your age.

Regardless of how attractive.

So with all of that clouding your mind, you chugged the rest of your Coke, hopped down off of the table, and made for the door on the other side of the library. _I’m getting the fuck out of this house of crazy._

**Sam POV**

Castiel had just gotten though explaining that the ritual needed to happen tonight, since it was the only full moon this month. After that it would be too late. _We just don’t have any time._ Sam huffed in frustration, drawing his brothers attention.

He could sense Dean eyeing him expectantly,

“What if we’re misinterpreting it?” he tried,

“How so?” Castiel furrowed his brow,

“The joining of two bodies,” Sam repeated, “what if it means blood. Not the _literal_ joining of bodies, but the mixing of blood?”

“That’d be nice,” Dean scrubbed his chin thoughtfully, but Castiel put the legitimate theory to rest,

“No, I have already thought of it. It wouldn’t work.” When Sam looked at the Angel, he noticed that Castiel actually looked a little troubled at the route this was going. So he pushed,

“Cas. . . You can’t seriously be suggesting that one of us have sex with this girl.” when there was no response, Dean backed him,

“ _Are_ you?” he raised his eyebrows disbelievingly, “because I can tell you right now, that ain’t gonna sit pretty with the chick in question.” _No. . No it really won’t. She won’t take this well at all._

Sam had seen how the girl reacted to the news in the hallway, and it was clear to him that the only thing keeping her together was that Dean and him were promising her another option. But they were lying. . . There was no other option,

“Well unless you’re willing to kill her Sam,” Castiel’s voice raised in volume slightly, “because that is the only other viable action to keep Earth safe. Do you understand that?”

“This doesn’t feel right. . .” Sam was shaking his head, and Castiel continued.

“If you are willing to give up the well-being of your world, for the consent or comfort of one girl. . . I’m not sure I need to tell you how foolish that is.” Sam felt his eyes narrow at the barb.

“Alright Cas, easy.” Dean snapped, “We’re just trying to wrap our heads around it is all. This isn’t exactly an everyday occurrence for us.” Castiel swallowed and averted his eyes to the floor.

When he spoke it was pointed and careful,

“I realize that this is. . . Unfortunate,” he started, “but this is a necessary and justifiable sacrifice when the prosperity of the entire human race is considered.” that shut Sam up for a moment.

Both Winchesters had identical postures with their hands on their hips, staring at the floor like it might hold the answer to their problems.

“Jesus, this is fucked.” Dean finally breathed, earning agreeable nods from Sam and Castiel. Sam stayed quiet, knowing that his brother would ask the question on both of their brains for him,

“So who is it gonna be then. . .?” Sam locked eyes with Dean, it was obvious that he was just as uncomfortable about this whole thing. That was a little reassuring at least. Castiel broke the awkward silence,

“Dean?” both Sam and his brother snapped their gazes to the Angel in surprise, “It seems humans of the opposite gender - _both_ genders actually - openly show attraction to you regularly. Perhaps you are man for this particular mission.”

Sam cleared his throat, able to find humor in the both genders comment despite everything. He watched Dean shift around for a moment before speaking,

“I don’t know guys. . . That girl is terrified of me. It’s written all over her face everytime I’m in the room. I’m not sure she would be too thrilled at the idea of letting me get up close and personal like that.”

Sam knew that Dean was being honest, that he wasn’t just flaking out because of the awkwardly huge age gap between and well all of them really.

“I mean if we’re gonna _do_ this shouldn’t we make sure she’s as comfortable as possible?” Castiel nodded seeming to be lost in thought for a moment,

“Sam.” he stated. Now it was Sam’s turn to be shifty, “You seem to have a better rapport with the girl.” When Sam glanced over at Dean, he knew his brother was thinking the exact same thing he was. Sam just didn’t quite know how to phrase it for Castiel’s literal mind to comprehend.

Dean tried for him apparently sensing that Sam wasn’t going to anytime soon,

“She’s a virgin Cas,” Dean was looking levelly at the Angel who clearly wasn’t understanding what he was trying to say,

“So I am aware. . .” he squinted at Dean in confusion, and Sam decided to give it a go,

“I don’t think I’d be a good. . . um. . _fit_ for her. It being her first time and all.” Sam felt his face heat up at the uncommon feeling of embarrassment for the first time in like - forever.

_What am I supposed to say? I have a huge dick and she’s tiny? No that wouldn’t come out of my mouth any day of the week._ Castiel still only turned his squint to Sam. _How can he still be confused?_

“Like Dean said before, I think it would be best if we made sure she was as. . . _comfortable_ as possible.” he hinted and finally Castiel looked to the ceiling in sudden understanding,

“You are concerned that ‘s petite vessel will not be able to withstand your. . . asset.” Sam cleared his throat and Dean actually snorted a short laugh. Sam glared when his brother reached out and clapped him on the shoulder,

“Yeah. Yeah Cas that’s what he’s saying,” Dean chuckled to himself earning a bitch face from Sam and a squint from Castiel. Then Sam had an idea,

“Cas, what if it was _you_?” two sets of green and blue eyes were on him immediately so he continued, “I mean you’re a celestial being that’s been around since the dawn of time right? So if it was you who joined bodies with , then it wouldn’t be so weird.” he pondered his own warped thought.

_He’s so old that age doesn’t matter? Whatever he’s an Angel it’s different rules._

“Me and Sammy aren’t fucking a sixteen year old. Plain and simple.” Dean said bluntly causing Sam to huff a breath from his chest. _Why does he always have to be so abrupt?_

“I see.” was all Castiel said for a moment and Sam watched the gears turning in his head. Sometimes he was curious about Castiel’s thought process, if it was different than his own. Finally he spoke,

“I suppose it really is up to , isn’t it? From what I have learned from my time on Earth, and with you two, it is customary for the woman to have the final say. Correct?” Sam felt his eyes widen in surprise.

Every once in a while Castiel would catch him off guard with his sudden understanding of human customs.

“Ye-Yes.” Sam stuttered out,

“Alright let’s go have a talk with the lady,” Dean suggested with a sigh, raising his eyebrows at Sam. _Yeah Dean is freaked out. For sure_. Sam reached back and shoved the old creaky door open.

When saw confusion flash in Dean’s eyes, he spun around, fully expecting to see her perched up on the table how they left her. She wasn’t. The only thing there was her Coke can.

“ ?” Sam called into the library, following his brother into the vast room. There was no answer,

“Hey kiddo, you in here?” Dean looked behind the only bookshelf in the room,

“Would you quit calling her that?” Sam snapped suddenly, “It’s sorta creepy given the circumstances and all.” He received an exaggerated eye roll from Dean,

“Yeah whatever princess,” he grumbled defensively, “she ain’t in here. Must’ve ran out the other door.”

“I honestly wasn’t expecting that,” Sam commented mostly to himself, feeling like a fool. Dean moved quickly to the back of the library where , must have left from. Sam felt Castiel following behind, he didn’t even need to look.

Dean crashed through the door, and Sam bit back the urge to tell him not to be so aggressive because it might scare her more. It was pointless though. This whole situation had to literally be ripped from the book of women's worst nightmares.

Kidnapped and basically _forced_ into intercourse with a stranger.

His brow furrowed at the thought, he couldn’t help but feel bad about all this and he wished there was a way out of it. Other than her death. _Yep Dean acting like Dean is going to be the least of her concerns._

The trio followed the winding corridor until the came into the big main room. Immediately Sam noticed that the door was left wide open letting in cold air from the rainy February night.

“Shit.” Dean cursed ahead of him and broke into a jog toward the exit, Sam and Castiel automatically followed. The rain was freezing cold as it hit his face and Sam whipped his head around searching for in the darkness.

“She doesn’t have anywhere to go Sammy, it’s all forest for miles! She’s not even wearing shoes!” Dean called from a few paces away, over the downpour.

He was right. She _didn’t_ have anywhere to go.

And she didn’t go anywhere at all.

Sam saw movement across the gravel driveway behind a bush; sure it could have been the wind from the rainstorm blowing the leaves around, but he could see the distinct shape of a human foot poking out slightly.

When Sam glanced over to Dean, he didn’t even have to say anything. Dean’s eyes were locked on the same small bush. _We’ve both got the Hunter’s eye I guess._ As soon as Dean began marching over to the foot with his jaw set, Sam grabbed his shoulder knowing exactly what that look meant, and it was nothing good.

Being pulled out of a hiding place by an angry Dean was not a fun experience, Sam knew this from his own when they were younger. Just as Dean jerked out of his grasp Castiel called softly,

“Wait.” and they both looked at him, and he was watching the bush intently, “She is in the midst of an important mental debate.” he explained and Sam realized that she probably hadn’t even seen them yet.

The storm _was_ loud after all.

Sam, Dean, and Castiel watched the bush for what seemed like half an hour, standing in the rain and wincing every time the wind kicked up. Nothing much happened besides the occasional clenching of her toes, and low hum from Castiel while they waited.

“She’s probably freezing to death by now,” Dean grumbled Sam’s exact thoughts and started forward,

“Wait Dean,” Castiel warned, “she is on the brink of a decision I believe.” Sam didn’t even bother asking how he knew that, he just learned to accept the Angel’s ever growing list of abilities.

Not two minutes after Dean was told to wait, did the foot drag across the mud as the girl rose from her hiding place.

“She made the right choice,” Cas murmured to the brothers with a small almost proud quirk of his lips, “I knew she would.” Sam watched her as she wiped her nose on the sleeve of her oversized borrowed button down, and tucked her loose (h/c) strands behind one ear before looking up.

Even over the wind and pouring rain, Sam heard the startled little yelp leave the girl when she realized she wasn’t alone after all. Her wide (e/c) eyes connected with Sam’s brown ones, as he took in the tears that had mixed with the rain still flowing down her reddened cheeks.

He felt an overwhelming pang of guilt that forced him to turn away from her and he spoke to himself lowly,

“She’s just a _kid_. . .” Dean’s sideways glance told him he’d heard,

“Why don’t you head inside and take a breather Sammy. I got this.” Sam nodded, still not able to meet his brother’s eye,

“Okay just be gentle Dean, don’t scare her even more.”

“Yeah I get it Sam, I’ll play nice. Just get inside before you have an episode will ya?” as Sam walked back toward the entrance to the Bunker, he closed his eyes while he made his way out of earshot to his room.

He just needed a second alone to think about what they were doing here.

If it was really the right thing.

**Your POV**

When Sam turned away from you and began to walk back into the Bunker, your heart dropped.

He was the only one out of the group who didn’t scare the living daylights out of you, and he was abandoning you to face his wrathful brother. You shivered at the chill of the wind hitting your soaked through clothes.

You looked to the passive man in the trench coat.

All he would do was watch you, he never did anything to frighten you, but he never stopped anything bad from happening either. _An Angel was what they said_. . . you were only brave enough to cast him wary glances so far, but something in his eyes told you he was full of wisdom and churning emotion.

Crunching of loose gravel over the rain snapped your eyes back to the man approaching your hiding spot currently, and he didn’t look to thrilled about being in the rain.

You were afraid Dean was mad at you for running away like you did, as he approached you cowering behind the bush. It made you flashback to that morning when he was so rough with you, and you didn’t want to experience anything like that again. . .

So you just started babbling at him as he got closer.

“I - I’m sorry I ran, I was gonna come back I _swear_. Please -” a desperate sob burst out of your chest before you could stop it, as he moved forward with a blank expression you put your hands out in front of you seeking some kind of protection.

Your own voice rose in volume and pitch as you began to panic more. He was closing in fast, and you were too scared of him to try and run away knowing it would only dig you a deeper hole. So you continued to plead at the towering man,

“I - I just needed a second to think! De- Dean _please_ just - _No-o-o_!” you sobbed desperately, scrunching up and shying away from Dean when you felt his heavy hand come down on your shoulder.

Instinctively you covered your head with your arms, and bent down away from him. You had also just said his name, which you weren’t sure he would be okay with yet, and that only frightened you more.

“Shh -” you interrupted him before he could get more angry,

“ _Sorry_ \- I’m sorry! I didn’t m-mean to sa-say your name. . .” you stuttered fearfully, feeling like you might wet yourself. If you stood hunched over like that for a second longer your were sure your quaking knees would give out and land you in the mud.

“Hey. Hey relax sweetheart, I’m not gonna hurt ya.” he spoke gruffly but gently and you felt your muscles relax a hair at his tone. Dean carefully massaged your freezing shoulder with his warm hand, causing you to shiver.

“That’s it, calm down. No one’s mad at you, let’s just get ya inside before you freeze to death. . .” he continued to speak softly to you as he snaked an arm around your trembling shoulders, and began to walk you slowly back to the open door, but you were really only catching fragments of what he was saying.

You were shivering so hard from the cold that a few more sobs and whimpers burst past your lips on your journey across the road and through the door. Each time you made a noise like that, Dean would caress your shoulders or arms saying things like  _“Shh, shh. . . You’re alright, everything’s gonna be alright.”_ but you knew he was only saying that.

Sure you might be alright for now, but you could already tell by Sam’s odd behavior that the men hadn’t found another option for the spell. _Deep breaths deep breaths, try and stay calm_. You inhaled heavily through your nose and blew it out of your mouth repeatedly as Dean guided you to a big wooden chair in the main room.

“I’m gonna grab you a dry shirt, and you can change out of those clothes.” he nodded at you with care in his eyes, “You’re practically turnin’ blue.” your teeth were chattering, and you knew you should have felt more cold than you did, but honestly all you could focus on was what was going on around you.

You nodded at Dean hazily, and he took off down the hallway toward his room you assumed. _This is the right thing to do. Remember that. Remember what you decided_. When Castiel spoke suddenly you jumped a fraction, forgetting he was even there in his silence,

“You have made the right decision.” he spoke with that low voice that sent tingles up your spine. It was a powerful voice, and it reminded you of what he was, “I have been told that this is a rather uncomfortable situation for you to be in. . . I hope you realize that you are essentially saving the world with your actions .” you looked at him then.

Really looked for the first time. He had these shocking blue eyes that were vibrant with activity behind them. Kind of like pools of water. . . And his expression held sincere concern for the first time since you’d met him.

It was disarming, but not necessarily unwelcome.

“Thank you,” you whispered slowly, unsure how to speak to an Angel. Sam and Dean just talked like normal, so you would give that a shot you guessed. Although with him staring at you the way he was, with his probing blue eyes, you couldn’t help but confess how you felt.

“I - I’m um. . .” you felt your features scrunch with the burn of tears but he held your gaze waiting for you to spit it out, “just really really _scared_ right now.” a choppy whoosh of breath left your lungs in a sudden heave, and you wiped aggressively at a tear that escaped your eye.

_I am so sick of crying in front of people._ Castiel moved forward, pulling a chair out in front of you from the table and awkwardly sitting in it like he wasn’t sure how to. Then after swallowing once he reached out and took each of your hands in his big warm ones.

_I wasn’t expecting him to be warm for some reason._ You met his gaze and he leaned forward. You watched a little drop of rain fall to the floor with a splat from his mussed black hair.

“I am still a little unsure when it comes to human interaction, but I have improved greatly in my time on Earth.” he started. You glanced down when he began to rub comforting little circles into the back of your hands with his thumbs. “I understand why you may be frightened, but I assure you , there is nothing to fear.”

You swallowed at his full baritone voice that seemed to be shooting straight into your soul.

“What will happen to me after the ritual?” you wondered quietly, hearing Castiel hum at your question,

“Extraordinary things.” he told you without breaking eye contact, “Your outlook on life will change greatly, but you may continue to live life normally. As you have before your powers were discovered. . . It won't take you long to get used to them, you may even feel more at peace with yourself.”

_Okay well that is an extremely encouraging answer. . it doesn’t sound bad at all._

“Who do I. . . Have to um. . ” he stared at you for a moment before understanding lit his features,

“We chose to leave it up to you, but based on physical and emotional incompatibilities between you and both Sam and Dean. . . They thought it best if I was the one you completed the ritual with tonight.”  _Wait. Tonight?!_

He’d said it without blinking, and without blushing at all. He seemed completely unperturbed by the whole thing. And for some reason that made you feel a little better. You pondered your choice for a moment.

Dean _? Hell no he’d probably hurt me either on purpose or by accident. At least I think so. . . But he was really caring when he brought me back inside a second ago. And when he fed me pie. . . And if I’m really being honest with myself he’s all manner of hot, once you get passed the terror. But he’s still too much of a wild card to just jump into bed with._

You shivered imagining how intense he would be in the act.

Sam? _He might accidentally snap me in half. . . Or_ spit _me in half. You flinched at the thought. No he’s simply too much bigger than me for me to relax about it. However he’s soo sweet. And caring. And cute. And I don’t doubt that he would be so so careful with me, but he’s just too huge._

_So yeah that leaves Castiel. . . He’s still intimidating beyond all belief, but he is an_ Angel _right? That has to count for something. . . And he is being really sweet and gentle right now. That’s a good sign right? This is all too much._

“Have you done this before?” you asked hoping he realized that you were talking about sex and not the specific ritual. _Do Angels have sex? That would be weird._

“Of course.” he said simply, “you have nothing to fear.” Oh but you did. You were worried about so much. . . in fact you didn’t even know if you knew enough about it all to think of all the things to be worried about.

“So you’re an Angel. . .” you ventured deciding it was best to ask as many questions as possible so nothing surprised you,

“Yes. . .” he mimicked your tentative tone and you actually smiled a little, surprised when he returned it with a small grin of his own.

“Will that make it um - _different_? You know, than if I did it with a normal person?” Castiel’s face suddenly fell a fraction at your poor word choice and you quickly tried to take it back, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean that, I just meant someone who wasn’t an Angel.” It was weird reassuring a celestial being of his self worth. _Fuck it, this whole thing is weird_.

“I do have grace that I may be able to use to make the process. . . smoother,” he fell on that word, “but otherwise it should be normal. Although when Angels come into contact with humans there is often talk of minimal electrical current or heightened senses. However that should be quite pleasurable for you I believe.” your face reddened and you had to look down, focusing on your hands in his.

Now that he said it, there definitely were some tingly feelings happening in your hands, and up your arms. In fact you were getting goosebumps.

“Oh.” that was all you could think to say, and you heard the smile in his voice when he responded with his own simple,

“Oh.” you turned your eyes back up and let a giggle bubble out of you throat at his playfulness.

Suddenly it hit you how ridiculously relaxed you were. Castiel had calmed you down so effectively that you didn’t even notice that he was calming you down. The sound of Dean’s work boots pounding back down the hallway broke the captivating spell Castiel had over you, and you managed to tear your eyes away from his to see Dean enter the room.

However you could still feel his blues boring into the side of your face while you watched Dean, you tried to hide a small smile by biting your lip and looking to the floor.

“There's some weird energy in this room,” Dean pinned you with humor filled eyes, “am I interrupting something?”

“No,” you said, startling when Castiel just as quickly said,

“Yes.” he continued to massage your hands in his big ones, and it took real effort to pay attention to Dean who was motioning for you to stand up with a knowing grin on his face. Only when Castiel rose up in front of you, did you stand and slip your hands from his with a short nervous laugh. The Angel murmured something that you remembered he had said earlier in the hallway,

“Curious.” you took Dean’s shirt, this one a red button down, and avoided his green eyes.

“I’m just gonna go change, I guess. . .” you told them, and gave one last glance to Castiel before you departed. He was watching you with welcoming eyes, and slightly upturned lips that caused butterflies to erupt in your stomach.

As soon as you were in the hallway and out of sight, you immediately slumped heavily against the stone wall and clutched a hand over your heart, allowing heaving breaths to expel from your lungs.

“Good God. . .” you muttered breathlessly.

********

You were still standing in the shower after you’d turned off the spray, watching the water drip when you heard a sudden flutter of. . . _wings_? Through the opaque shower curtain, you could see the outline of a man.

Peeking out from behind the curtain you weren’t actually too surprised to see Castiel leaning back on the sink looking uncharacteristically relaxed when he met your eye. He watched you swallow before you spoke,

“I’m um. . I’m naked.” you managed dumbly, still angling yourself behind the curtain. His smile deepened a little,

“So I am aware. Would you like me to leave?” he looked so kind. It was hard to be nervous when he was staring at you like that,

“I guess not,” you said a little uncertainly. _It would be dumb to ask him to leave when we both know what’s about to happen later, right?_

“So I will stay.” he nodded and watched you like he was waiting for something. You being your awkward self decided to narrate what you were doing,

“So. . . I’m gonna come out now. . .” you told him not missing the way his eyes brightened in equal parts amusement and interest. You took a deep breath and ever so slowly pushed back the curtain, his blue eyes never wavered from yours, he was showing you respect you realized.

Castiel pushed off of the counter and moved the short distance over to you. Since you were still standing in the shower, he wasn’t quite as tall seeming as usual, and that gave you some confidence oddly enough.

You jumped slightly when a large warm hand came to rest lightly on you bare hip, but he never broke eye contact, not even when he began to lightly massage your skin with his fingers.

A shiver travelled down you spine, and your eyes began to droop slightly at his comfort. It was a feeling you really needed lately. Castiel brought his other hand behind your head, cradling the base of your skull bringing you back to full attention.

You noticed with some surprise that there were no sudden sparks of fear or apprehension alerting you to danger as he moved his trench coat covered body even closer to yours. No in fact there was warmth and comfort seeming to radiate into your bones, sprouting from where Castiel pressed his hands.

You leaned into his touch, and let your own hands come to rest on his chest where you were able to feel his strong and steady heartbeat. _Who knew Angels had beating hearts?_

Even standing on the raised shower floor you had to stand on your tiptoes to be eye level with him, but once you were everything happened in a flash, and you welcomed it. Castiel leaned in and pressed his full pink lips flush to yours, while moving his hands behind your back to encircle you in his solid arms.

As soon as his lips touched yours, everything in your body came to life at once. It was like something inside of you struck a match while your veins were pumping gasoline, you ignited completely and leaned into him forgetting that you were ever self conscious to begin with.

His warm tongue swiped across your bottom lip, causing you to gasp at the feeling, and he took full advantage of your open mouth. Your tongue met his eagerly, as you felt the heat rising low in your belly, and he hummed in approval.

The man tasted faintly of honey, you noticed, and it was amazing. Although it was your first kiss, you didn’t even need to wonder if you were doing it right. . . It all felt absolutely perfect.

Slight burning in your lungs alerted you of the need to breathe, and you grudgingly broke away from his magical lips, rocking back down to the soles of your feet. You were tingling. _Everywhere_.

Nothing in your life had felt so foreign, yet so wonderful all at once. In the back of your mind you knew that you were probably smiling like an idiot, but you couldn’t stop it. You wanted to squeal and jump and dance like a seventh grader at her birthday party.

After a moment of allowing the Angel to explore your upper body with his hands and eyes, he nodded and spoke softly the words you really needed to hear,

“You are a beautiful human being ,” your face heated up again and you had to look away, “You should know that the welfare of the world is not the only benefit of your choice. I consider this act between you and I a privilege. One that I feel grateful in being a part of.” you felt your brow furrow in confusion, and wondered not for the first time if Castiel was able to speak in a more casual fashion.

“So you’re saying you _want_ to have sex with me?” somehow you managed to meet his intense blue eyes and watch his lips turn into a humored smirk,

“Well as I believe I’ve heard Dean say before. . .” he ducked his head and squinted as he forced the unnatural words to come out, “Sugar I would fuck you sideways until you begged me to stop, and then come back for thirds.”

_Holy shit. Holy. Shit._

You gasped aloud at how unbelievably sexy that sounded in his gravelly voice.

“Oh.” you sputtered, feeling molten heat pooling in your abdomen,

“Oh.” he copied you again with another smile. When you returned it, it was all the encouragement he needed. Castiel bent down to seal his lips against yours again, and reached down to grasp your bare ass with his rough hands.

You squealed into his mouth when he lifted you from the backs of your thighs up and out of the shower. Using all of the knowledge you had acquired from movies and books, you wrapped your legs around his waist, letting out a little groan at the way the buttons on his white shirt grazed across your untouched folds.

The cold granite countertop met your ass as he set you down gently, never breaking the heated kiss. His tongue was exploring your mouth again, but he broke away suddenly, leaving you gasping on the counter while his hot open mouth travelled across your jaw and down your neck.

You wondered if he could feel your pulse racing just under the surface as he kissed and licked down to your collarbone. Squeezing his hard hips with your thighs and running your hands across his strong shoulders, you angled your hips up into him, a little shocked at the need for friction down below. With your back pressed up against the steamy mirror, you realized that literally nothing had ever made you feel this way before.

It was all new.

Castiel bit down on a sweet spot where your neck and shoulder meet, causing you to yelp and buck up into him, little whimpers spilling from your mouth as he kissed the sting away. The feeling of his fingers moving toward your throbbing core was enough to make you sob and push up off of the counter against him. Begging him to give you what you needed, even though you weren’t really sure what that was.

Fiery tingling was igniting from where his lips were moving down to your chest and absorbing into your needy body, hungry for pleasure. As soon as his finger touched your core, Castiel took a nipple into his mouth and sucked, rolling it with his tongue and lightly nibbling on the overly sensitive bud with his teeth.

“ _Ahh_!” you cried out at the way the action shocked straight to your sex, but you didn’t have much time to gather your wits. All you could focus on was the way his strong fingers were massaging your heat, hitting a spot that sent little jolts of pleasure through you with each circle he made.

You were panting. And sweating. And crying out. And writhing on the countertop under the delicious assault of Castiel’s fingers and mouth.

Vaguely you registered that he had leaned over you so his mouth was at your ear, but hearing his rough voice made you jump with pleasure. What he said was even hotter,

“I want to taste you.” he rumbled, “Want to taste your sweet little pussy. . .” your eyes flew open and he locked eyes with you, searching for something. So you nodded. For some reason you trusted him. . . _He is a celestial being. Not even a man really._ Is _he?_ _Somehow this doesn’t feel wrong. . ._

A thought invaded your mind that this should be crossing some sort of a boundary for you. Being only sixteen and all, but it all seemed different than if it had been with a normal man. This just felt so right. So you listened to that feeling and didn’t allow yourself to dwell on what may or may not be morally sound.

So yeah, you fucking nodded.

He smashed his lips to yours for a moment and was on his knees, pulling you to the edge of the counter before you could even blink. You flailed for a moment for something to grab onto, but found quickly that even if you had something to hold, nothing would be able to anchor you once his mouth touched your sex.

“Fuck!” you screamed on impulse and bucked suddenly into his face. Castiel hummed into your pussy and wrapped his arms around your thighs, effectively keeping them spread wide and you from moving around on the counter.

When he lowered his face again, you couldn’t keep the noise in. He licked around that little bud of nerves, easily holding your legs open when your traitorous body tried to jerk them closed. Swirling his tongue and vibrating your clit with his rumbling groans, Castiel had you crying out so loudly you were sure the whole bunker could hear you.

You grabbed a handful of his black messy hair, and were surprised that being able to feel his head bob and tilt was adding to your ever growing pleasure. Something touched at your entrance sending delicious tingles into you like a promise of what was to come and despite yourself you tensed a little in apprehension.

Never before had anything been inside of you. . Not even you own finger, and you weren’t sure how it would feel.

“Relax. .” the word was mumbled against your pulsing sex, and you worked to listen to him. Ever so slowly Castiel worked one finger inside of you, and you waited, a little fearfully, for that horrible pain that everyone talked about. None came.

Instead he began to work his finger in and out, resuming his ministrations with his tongue, and in no time you were spreading open wider in an attempt to push him in further. It felt amazing. _All_ of it.

“Please - Please -  _Please_.” you were whimpering with each thrust, pulling his face harder against your pussy by his hair. You were so close to. . to _something_. You weren’t entirely sure, but your body told you that whatever was building was about to explode. When Castiel pushed a second finger inside of you, you felt the stretch but it still didn’t hurt.

He curved his fingers inside of you and hit something that made you scream in ecstasy. He pumped into you only three more times and sucked your clit into his mouth. You exploded. Completely exploded.

Convulsing on the counter top, pulling his hair, and squeezing his face with your thighs, all you could do was scream. But you didn’t hear it. Your vision went white and your muscles constricted as you were hit with wave after merciless wave of mind melting pleasure. Castiel was still licking you when you came back to reality, and the feeling was too much.

As insane as it seemed, you pushed his head away from you and slumped heavily on the counter, with your legs dangling lewdly in front of him.

“Holy freaking crap.” you murmured to yourself, “what the Hell was that?” you only got a deep chuckle in response. You felt a soft towel being draped over your body, and you used all of your strength to sit up and wrap it around yourself.

Castiel was watching you with a knowing grin and you flushed deeply at the expression,

“Are you ready ?” by the look on his face you could tell he wanted the truth, but you still weren’t sure what you were getting into. Well if it’s anything like that was, I’m all in.

“I - I think so. . .” he nodded once and took hold of your hand to help you from the counter, supporting you more than he should have because your legs felt like jelly. He then firmly grasped your hand and before you could comprehend what was happening, you were standing in a dimly lit concrete room with a huge circular symbol painted in the middle of the floor.

Before you could take in more of the creepy venue, Castiel was pulling you close to him and bowing his head slightly so he could look directly into your eyes. His shocking blues made you forget to be afraid,

“Focus only on me,” he murmured gently, “you have nothing to fear. I can and _will_ protect you from everything, so focus only on me.” you were nodding at him with your mouth slightly open.

He didn’t move to do anything, still only watched you with those beautiful eyes. _God. . It’s like looking into the ocean, or staring at the sky for hours, or-_ Castiel cleared his throat and you blinked a few times to get your bearings.

You realized he was waiting for you to say something,

“I need your consent, before we continue.” he told you matter of factly and you knew you would stutter like an idiot even before you spoke,

“I- um -oh. . _Yeah_. I mean yes. Yes I give you my consent.” _yep didn’t disappoint. For sure just sounded like a fourth grader who got called on by the teacher._ Castiel ran his fingers up your arm, igniting the buzzing electricity into your system yet again, your eyelids began to sag closed as you completely relaxed against him.

The towel dropped, but you didn’t care in the slightest.

“Say it again.” came his deep voice. It sounded more commanding and you shivered with anticipation at the sound.

“Yes.” you said more firmly than before. Then you reached for him. Pushing off his heavy trenchcoat and fumbling to undo the buttons on his white shirt. The Angel grabbed your hands,

“There is no need for that,” your brow furrowed in confusion, but you had something else to worry about when Castiel looked up over your head and said, “Sam, Dean, you may start the ritual now.” You gasped and immediately bent over and scrambled to cover yourself with the towel from the floor, but you felt his hands on you, stopping your frantic attempts at modesty.

A little whimper escaped your lips, and you refused to stand up straight even when Castiel tugged gently on your arm. You chanced a peek over your shoulder, and saw that your freak out was in fact justified.

Sam and Dean were near the entrance of the dungeon behind a table covered in ancient ominous looking objects that you assumed were the other ingredients. They could both clearly see your nakedness, but seemed to be unperturbed by it. . . Maybe they were just great actors.

Finally Castiel used his full strength on you and jerked you up by the top of your arm, and you yelped at the sudden display of dominance, but when your eyes reconnected with his he didn’t look angry at all. Only concerned.

“Focus on only me.” he repeated, “The Winchesters will be too occupied with the spell to observe.” The sound of the brothers loud chanting made you jump and you tried to whirl around again, but Castiel stopped you and grabbed your other arm so you were facing him completely,

“Only you and I.” he said firmly, “No one else. Nothing else. Just us. . . Focus and relax.” his voice turned to a whisper as he leaned closer to you and despite everything, you listened to him. You felt your body relaxing in his gentle hold and unconsciously you began to raise up on your tiptoes to bring your lips together once again.

He hummed in satisfaction and you pushed into him harder, feeling the electricity from his touch grow with your hunger. Castiel broke the kiss and stooped down to scoop you up from the ground, and in one fluid motion you felt the cool stone of the floor on your back, but before you could worry too much about the chill his lips were on yours again.

Your legs naturally opened up when he insinuated his hips between you, and you gasped at the feeling of his pants against your sex. However it was nothing compared to the way his fingers felt when they found you, open and still wet from his skilled mouth in the bathroom. He was kissing and sucking on your lips, moving down to you neck and across your chest as his fingers took up a wonderful circular rhythm on your clit that had you arching up and crying out.

When his mouth found your nipple he sucked hard and you screamed in pleasure while you tangled a fist into his hair. His fingers slid down your hot wet sex to your opening and you couldn’t help a groan as he pushed two in at once.

“Castiel. . .” you moaned breathlessly gasping loudly when his thumb refocused on your now throbbing clit. You ran your free hand up under his white shirt, feeling his hard muscle that was hiding beneath it.

He lifted his head from your chest for a moment and with a snap of his fingers he was completely naked above you. _Jesus Christ he’s beautiful everywhere._ However you couldn’t see anything below the belt because he was pressed so close to you, but part of you was relieved about that. You weren’t sure how to react to seeing his dick, and based on how large it felt on your thigh, it would do nothing but freak you out anyway.

Warm wetness was smearing on your thighs as he worked his strong fingers in and out of you, scissoring and twisting until you were practically crying beneath him. You needed more but you weren’t sure what exactly that was.

“Cas. . .” you panted, “more. _More_ please- _please_.” when pulled his fingers away you whined in disappointment,

“Shh, shh. . .” he shushed you into your neck and goosebumps rose where his breath hit, “You’re so wet. . . So ready. . .” he practically growled, sending another violent throb of pleasure through your core.

“ _Pleeeaaasee_. . .” you begged him, “please I _need_ you!” your efforts to get friction where you needed it was shameless, as you bucked up into him, grinding yourself on his hot thick member. The fact that the Winchesters could see and hear all of this was long forgotten by you.

Castiel positioned himself between your thighs, forcing you to spread your legs even wider around him and you grabbed onto his shoulders, bracing for whatever was coming.

Then you felt him.

His thick hot tip lined up at your entrance just barely pushing in.

You whimpered softly and squeezed your eyes shut, feeling all of your muscles lock up at once, and butterflies setting off in your belly. As horny as you were you couldn’t help feeling a little frightened once it was about to happen. Like really _actually_ happen. However the Angel didn’t move, wasn’t moving at all in fact.

He seemed to be waiting for something and you cracked your eyes open to see him studying your features with an intensity that made you want to close your eyes right back up again.

“Relax.” he told you, watching the way your throat moved when you swallowed thickly. You still couldn’t calm down.

“I - I. . . I’m sorry I’m just freaking out a little right now.” you admitted in a shameful rush, unable to ignore the head of his dick still halfway inside of you. You were perfectly still.

And so was the rest of the room, no chanting from far away, no magical beams of lights swirling around, just you and Cas.

“Sam and Dean have completed the first step in the ritual, now all they have left to do is wait until we do our part to burn the First Ash.” he was very calm but you still felt pressured by his words. After another beat of silence he seemed to finally understand what was wrong and his eyes seemed to change into a darker shade of blue.

“I won't hurt you , please don’t be frightened.” you gazed up at him finding nothing but truth behind his eyes, and you decided for the second time that night that Castiel was someone you could trust.

“Okay, okay. .” you whispered to yourself in encouragement, and bucked up against him ever so slightly. His chest rumbled with need. The sound made your mind haze, and he began to push into your ridiculously slick core with a steady slowness that you appreciated.

Especially when you saw how difficult it was for him to restrain himself. There were two points when you cried out at the unfamiliar stretch, and each time he halted immediately until you nodded at him to continue, but after what seemed like a lifetime Castiel was fully seated inside of you.

He only paused for a second before he was moving back out about halfway and pushing back in to allow you to adjust to his size. Heat started to pool low in your belly again as you felt him moving inside of you, all hot hard thickness pushing against your convulsing walls.

Tentatively you rocked up to meet his gentle movements and sighed at how deep it all felt,

“You feel amazing,” you muttered honestly, “I need. . I need. . . _Faster_!” you landed on that word and he obliged immediately. Thrusting harder into you than he ever had and you threw your head back with a broken cry of sheer pleasure.

The push and pull of his dick moving in and out of you was dragging across something deep down that made you see stars, and he increased in pace again.

“Ahh!” you screamed, “Castiel. . . Oh _fuck_ oh _God_!” you cried out, clutching onto his shoulders for dear life and hooking your ankles behind his back. When his fingers took up that familiar rhythm on your clit, he had you hurtling toward the edge of bliss faster than you thought possible.

There was pressure building up in your core that drove you on and had you trying to pull him deeper into you by his hips, but there was also something else buzzing inside of you. Something that even you knew wasn’t normal for a woman to feel during sex.

It didn’t stop you from egging him on.

“Castiel please, _please_! I’m so close please - harder!” he lifted up and rocked backward to pump into you from a different angle and you were gone. He connected with something deep within you a few times, and increased pressure on your clit. You absolutely shattered beneath him.

You came screaming his name and profanities that you never even thought you knew.

Spasming on the floor beneath him, you felt that odd energy explode inside of you as well, only adding to your pleasure. Your vision went red and you weren’t sure if you were passing out, nor did you care at the moment.

All that existed was sheer, pure, mind blowing pleasure coursing through your body in waves, making it impossible to open your eyes or form a thought. As you came down you noticed many things at once.

One: You were glowing. A light blue kind of glow that was almost blinding as it was beautiful.

Two: Castiel was already fully dressed and across the room standing with the Winchesters.

Three: There was an almost overwhelming feeling of power running through your veins, and you felt like you were really seeing the world for the first time.

Four: You were _floating_.

Five: You were experiencing what it felt like to be part Angel.

And Six: Dean’s voice across the room was loud and clear even though he was whispering so softly you weren’t sure you should have heard it,

“Now that’s what I call a fucking _show_.” and then Sam,

“Dean!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad I finished this fic even though it took forever. :)
> 
> Comments are welcome as always! I love to hear what you think ~


End file.
